WWF Stranded!!
by David1
Summary: WWF & Alliance Superstars on a Desert Island! What will happen? Find Out! This is my second story. Pleez R&R! Some Sex Scenes! CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!!!!!!!!!
1. Checking Out The Island!

*WWF Stranded!*  
  
I don't own any of these characters. WWFE owns all of these characters.  
  
Summary: 5 WWF Members and 5 Alliance Members accepted a challenge to be sent to an island and stay there for 1 month. Will they get along?  
  
Chapter 1 - Checking out the Island!  
  
Mick Foley - Welcome Veiwers to WWF Stranded! We are here with 10 Members of the Federation! Lets meet 'em! They are supposedly getting the bus after the Boat Ride. Oh Wait, here they come!!  
  
(A Bus drives up)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is WWF Superstar,.......Chris Jericho!!!  
  
(Y2J steps out and drops his bag, he waits for the next Superstar)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is Alliance Superstar,.......Rob Van Dam!!!  
  
(RVD does his Thumb thing and smiles at Y2J)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is WWF Tag Team,.......The Hardy Boyz!!!  
  
(They do their taunt as they sit down)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is Alliance Tag Team,.......The Dudley Boyz!!!  
  
(They give Mick an "evil look" as they sit next to The Hardyz)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is WWF Superstar,.......The Undertaker!!!  
  
('Taker gets off awaiting the next Superstar)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is the Alliance Superstar,.......Booker T!!!  
  
(Booker T gets off and looks into his hand and sits down)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is WWF Superstar,.......The Rock!!!  
  
(The Rock stares at Booker T, then stands next to Mick)  
  
Mick Foley - Here is the last Alliance Member,.......Stone Cold Steve Austin!!!  
  
The men start to squabble..................  
  
The Rock - Jabroni, move your bag. Or u will never EVEEEEER be the same again!!  
  
Chris Jericho - Quit it, junior! Just Bring It!  
  
Elsewhere, Booker T talking to Rob Van Dam.....  
  
Booker T - Do u know who I am?  
  
Rob Van Dam - Ur Booker T!  
  
Booker T - Yeah, but I am also 5 Time WCW Champion!  
  
Rob Van Dam - I am Rob Van Dam (Thumb Thing)!  
  
Mick Foley - Shut Up, y'all! C'Mon, I will show u all to ur house!  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin - I am ur leader!  
  
Mick Foley - I am, Austin!  
  
10 mins later............  
  
They appear in their rooms with WWF Superstars and Alliance Superstars on each side. It goes to Rocks, Takers, Y2Js & The Hardyz Room.  
  
Jeff Hardy - This will be fun! I hope I can do fun stuff.  
  
Matt Hardy - I asked Mick if Lita and some other divas could come!  
  
The Rock - What did that Jabroni say?  
  
Matt Hardy - He is phoning them and they're coming tommorow!  
  
The Undertaker - Is that right?  
  
Matt Hardy - Yeah! Lita is coming!  
  
Jeff Hardy - Ya hopin' Steph comes, Chris?  
  
Chris Jericho - I despise Steph!  
  
The Undertaker - Cool, I am phonin' Sara!  
  
In Stone Colds, Booker Ts, Robs and The Dudleyz it was a different story. Each man stared each other down.......  
  
Booker T - Buh Buh, I heard some Divas are comin', is Stacy comin'?  
  
Buh Buh Ray - Hope So!  
  
Rob Van Dam - I'm cool wit dat!  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin - Debra won't be, she's stayin' at home for a relaxing time.  
  
D'Von Dudley - Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!  
  
Rob Van Dam - (Whispers to D'Von) I wouldn't say stuff like that!  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin - She wouldn't cheat on me.  
  
D'Von Dudley - She Would!  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin - WHAT!?!?!  
  
D'Von Dudley - I said she wou (Cut off by Austin)  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin - WHAT!?!?!  
  
Booker T - WHAT!?!?!  
  
The Camera goes to the WWF Room (Where Officials Are)!  
  
Earl Hebner - I came here for a good time not counting 3 counts for people against Rob Van Dam!  
  
Mick Foley - He is WWF Hardcore Champ!  
  
Earl Hebner - So..............  
  
Mick Foley - I will keep ya busy!  
  
Earl Hebner - R u going for the H/C Title?  
  
Mick Foley - No but u can be my assistant. All u need to do is where this suit. (Laughing, he pulls out a Clown suit)  
  
Earl Hebner - R u joking?  
  
Mick Foley - Do I look as if I am?  
  
Earl Hebner - Damn. (He changes into the suit)  
  
Mick Foley - (Laughing) Tell the superstars thats its Lights Out time!  
  
Earl Hebner - In this?  
  
Mick Foley - Yeah.  
  
Earl Hebner - Oh, OK.  
  
He heads out the door as Foley starts to laugh. Earl looks back then tells the WWF Superstars! He is half-way up the corridor as an echo of laughter comes from the WWF Room! He goes into the Alliance Room and they burst out laughing!  
  
The Next Day.....................  
  
A bus appears and outcomes, Lita, Trish, Sara, Ivory, Molly & Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Then, Raven & Kane comes out!! They go into their Rooms beside the other Superstars.  
  
Lita - Hi Matt. (She kisses him but looks at Jeff)  
  
Matt - Hows it going?  
  
Lita - Fine.  
  
Trish sits down on a bed next to Rocks. Taker greets Sara as Jeff goes to the toilet. Lita follows a minute later!  
  
Kane walks in!  
  
Kane - Yo, Bro!  
  
The Undertaker - Come here, Kane!  
  
Jeff & Lita meet in the corrider!  
  
Lita - I have longed for this moment.  
  
Jeff Hardy - What?  
  
Lita - (She steps closer and kisses Jeff) There!  
  
Jeff Hardy - WoW! (Kisses her again)  
  
Jeff & Lita kiss as Earl Hebner comes out! He spots them but Jeff & Lita stop and tell Earl not to tell Matt!  
  
Earl Hebner - OK! I cannot believe that!  
  
The End of Chapter 1! 


	2. All is fair in Love and War, or is it?

I don't own any of these characters. WWFE owns all of these characters.  
  
Summary: 5 WWF Members and 5 Alliance Members accepted a challenge to be sent to an island and stay there for 1 month. Will they get along?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - All is fair in Love and War, or is it?  
  
In the WWF Officials Room...............  
  
Mick Foley - How on earth did Raven and Kane get here?  
  
Camera Man - They jumped on the ship without anyone knowing!!  
  
Mick Foley - I think Raven will go for the Hardcore Title!  
  
Earl Hebner - Hope Not.  
  
Mick Foley - Earl, I have one addition to your suit. You will need to sing this song too! (He reads it out....)  
  
Foley is Simply The Best!  
  
Better than all the Rest!  
  
Better than anyone!  
  
Anyone I ever met!!  
  
Earl Hebner - What next, are you gonna make me run around naked?  
  
Mick Foley - Good Suggestion! May try that one!  
  
Earl Hebner - (Looking Pissed Off) Im Joking.  
  
Mick Foley - Im not!  
  
Earl walks along the corrider where he sees Jeff & Lita...  
  
Earl Hebner - Jeff, I will tell Matt if you dont put this suit on. (He reveals the Chiken Suit!)  
  
Jeff Hardy - C'Mon Earl!  
  
Earl Hebner - And Lita, you can sing this song. (He hands her Foleys Written Song)  
  
Lita - Why? Where? & When?  
  
Earl Hebner - Mick said I need too but I can take advantage of you too 'cos of the little kiss (Making 'Slurping' noises)  
  
Lita - ok, OK!  
  
Jeff Hardy - Suppose So.  
  
Earl Hebner - Jeff, I will give u time to get that suit on and Lita, Lita, Lita u can learn those lines!  
  
Jeff and Lita walk away looking annoyed!  
  
Meanwhile in the Alliance Room.......  
  
Ivory - This is gonna be cool! Do we do swimming and stuff?  
  
Raven - No.  
  
Ivory - That was cool what you did!  
  
Raven - Jumpin' on the ship?  
  
Ivory - Yeah!  
  
Raven - Thanks.  
  
Ivory - WoW, you look (Whispers) Cute!  
  
Raven - (Whispers) Thanks, come with me just now!  
  
Ivory & Raven exit as Booker T and Steph share a conversation...........  
  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley - I am the billion dollar princess!  
  
Booker T - I am 5 Time, 5 Time, WHAT!?!?! I said I am 5 time WCW Champion!  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin - (Voice heard from Bathroom) Quit dissin' my line!  
  
Booker T - WHAT!?!?!  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin - (Voice heard from Bathroom) I mean it!  
  
Booker T - WHAT, SUCKA!?!?!  
  
Stone Cold Walks out of the Bathroom pulling his trousers up and drops his newspaper. He hits Booker T with the Stone Cold Stunner and picks up his newpaper and goes back in!  
  
Back to Lita & Jeff!  
  
Jeff Hardy - Look at me!  
  
Lita - I cannot get enough of you!  
  
Jeff Hardy steps up to her and kisses her.  
  
Jeff goes in and 5 minutes later Jeff comes out wearing his Chicken Suit!  
  
Lita - (Laughing) You still look sexy to me!  
  
Jeff Hardy - Thanks, Lita!  
  
They head to the WWF Room where Matt, Taker & Kane start to laugh.  
  
The Undertaker - Who put you up to this, dude?  
  
Jeff Hardy - Mick!  
  
Lita - I need to sing this song..............Mick made me!  
  
Jeff Hardy - Listen!  
  
Jeff starts to do a dance as Lita sings...........  
  
Lita - Foley is Simpley The Best!  
  
Better than all the rest!  
  
Better than anyone!  
  
Anyone I ever met!!  
  
Jeff Hardy - (Clapping) Well Done.  
  
The WWF Room erupts with Laughter and Clapping as Lita & Jeff leave and head to the Alliance Room.  
  
Elsewhere, Raven and Ivory are sitting on the stairs kissing as Rob Van Dam & Earl Hebner walk out of the WWF Officials Room.  
  
Rob Van Dam - Yuk! That is so minging! A slut kissing a tramp!  
  
Raven - Who do you think you are?  
  
Rob Van Dam - I am Rob Van Dam (Thumb Thing)!  
  
Raven attacks RVD hitting him with a Raven Effect and pins him! 1,2,3 as Earl counts.  
  
Earl Hebner - Winner and NEW WWF Hardcore Champion, Raven!!  
  
Raven & Ivory run outside as RVD gets up. RVD looks annoyed but Earl just shakes his head. The camera goes to Lita & Jeff going into The Alliances Room!  
  
Lita - We need to sing this song!  
  
Booker T - Who is we?  
  
Lita - Me & Jeff (She pulls Jeff from behind the door)  
  
Laughter is heard as Lita starts to sing and Jeff starts to dance! Stone Cold comes out the Bathroom and sees them!  
  
Stephanie McMahon Helmsley - (Laughing) That was............good! (Laughing)  
  
Jeff & Lita go out the room and Jeff goes to the WWF Room to get changed and Lita sits down next to Matt!  
  
Matt Hardy - You Look Good! (Gos to kiss her but Lita pushes him away)  
  
The Undertaker - Oh No!  
  
Matt Hardy - Why did you do that?  
  
Lita - I just don't feel like that just now.  
  
Matt Hardy - Oh, OK.  
  
Earl Hebner walks in and speaks to The Room!  
  
Earl Hebner - Hi Y'all.  
  
Everyone - Hey!  
  
Earl Hebner - Me & Mick came to a desicion and we will be doing activities!  
  
Jeff Hardy - Cool!  
  
Earl Hebner - I am here to inform you all that your first activity here is (Opens Envelope) Swimming!  
  
Matt Hardy - OK. Where is the pool?  
  
Earl Hebner - There is not a pool. You are swimming in the sea!  
  
The Rock - Eh? The sea?  
  
Earl Hebner - Oh No!  
  
Chris Jericho - Is there a gift shop, here?  
  
Earl Hebner - What d'ya think this place is.....A Holiday Resort?  
  
Chris Jericho - Well......Yeah!  
  
Earl Hebner - Well it isn't, there is no Gift Shop!  
  
Earl Exits and goes to the WWF Officials Room! Lita & Matt exit the room and begin to talk.  
  
Lita - Sorry, but this relationship is not going anywhere.  
  
Matt Hardy - What are you saying?  
  
Lita - I love Jeff not you!  
  
Matt Hardy breaks down in tears as Jeff comes out and Lita & Jeff share a kiss as Matt watches on!  
  
End of Chapter 2! 


End file.
